Rupert
Rupert is Gerald's friend and has known him all his life. Both of them where raised by Hugh and joined the army together. Rupert was at first Gerald's officer, but soon went on to command his own unit. He was responsible for saving Hironiden by bringing an allied contingence of Dwarfs and Elves to battle. Background Rupert joined the army with Gerald and he soon proved his worth by smashing in the various skulls of his enemies. His 50 pound hammer boasts no weight against him, and his soldiers easily found that the best quality about him. He is generally hated by all sorts of people because of his short temper, and rudeness. Rupert was originally thought to be quite stupid until it was proven otherwise when he proved his military tact by succeeding in many battles which many others would have considered a suicide mission. Because of his successfulness as a commander, the soldiers under Rupert's command began to respect him for far more than his ability to wield his hammer. The Crusades (KUF: The Crusaders and KUF: Heroes) Rupert is Gerald’s best friend as well as his adopted brother. Both were taken in by General Hugh at a young age. It is implied that Gerald’s parents were traitors to Hironiden, and lost their lives as a result. It is never said what happened to Rupert’s, but either way they’ve known each other for most of their lives. Hugh took them in and made them his own, teaching them the ways of war. When Rupert gave up alcohol he became one of the nation’s greatest soldiers. He wields a massive 50 pound hammer and eventually went on to name it “Betty”. He commonly talks about Ben’s daughter (who is just a friend of his), even though he is far more interested Ellen. Rupert finds himself always asking for Ellen’s input, but it’s largely in part due to his feelings for her. The two find themselves messing around with each other all the time. As the war starts out, Rupert serves as comic relief. However, his light heartedness soon becomes bitter following the death of General Hugh at the hands of Regnier. He accuses Gerald of abandoning their “father” and picks up alcohol again. He finds himself unable to accept Hugh’s death, and sometimes finds himself hoping that the General will show up to save the day. Hironiden eventually finds its capital city under attack. Rupert then sets out to find allies with the Dwarves and the Elves, in order to help save the city. Along the way he becomes quite the connoisseur of alcoholic beverages. Just as the city finds itself on the brink of destruction, Rupert arrives with newfound allies and saves what remains of the city. Rupert’s attitude dramatically improves following this point and he goes on to assist Gerald and his army as they pursue the Dark Legion to the Holy Ground. After a highly successful mission, Gerald receives word that Regnier has arrived on the battlefield, and as he was still itching for the revenge of General Hugh’s death, Gerald decides to face him head on. They track down Regnier’s forces and charge headfirst into battle. Gerald singles out Regnier, but quickly finds himself overwhelmed. Gerald has a fierce battle with Regnier, but ultimately is defeated. As Regnier is delivering the killing blow to Gerald, Rupert intervenes by taking the blow for Gerald. By defending his brother, Rupert ended up losing his life to Regnier's blade. Involvement In KUF: the Crusaders Rupert is an officer to Gerald. However in KUF: Heroes he gets to control his own army and has reached the same stats as Gerald. He is prehaps the only character in the game who will make you laugh. His most entertaining remarks are during his drunken antics when he goes in search of Dwarven allies. Quotes *(Drunken) No members be paid twice a year,but if one joins a guild..he gets montly salery and bounus... and that's the nice stable life right there! Yes sirrr.... *Can you hears those pigs burning! *Hahaha! The hammer of Hironiden! Paroth: Do you even know how to call for my help? Rupert: Sure! I read the manual! *I'm really not interested in dwarf women, seriously. Trivia *Rupert is very powerful. *Ruperts best friend is Gerald, and both refer to each other as brother due to the fact that they grew up together. *Rupert saved Gerald from Regnier. This made Regnier hit Rupert instead, killing him. *Rupert at the end of his campaign is seen in a place that looks like Heaven.